How to Eat a Cake!
by Hadley T
Summary: Will Inuyasha turn out to be more a Nuisance (Noo never!) than a help to Kagome in making Shippou's Birthday Cake. A funny light hearted fic. Please R
1. Getting started

How to Eat a Cake!  
By:Hadley-chan  
  
It was a cool fall morning in both Feudal Japan and present day Japan. Kagome was hurriedly trying to make a cake for Shippou because this was the first birthday the little kistune had shared with them since the start of their travels.  
  
"Crud I'm getting nowhere!" exclaimed Kagome. "How am I supposed to finish this in time to get back to Inuyasha and surprise Shippou with it?" Kagome leaned on the Kitchen Counter and sighed.  
  
"Oh well if I'm ever going to get it done I might as well continue baking it" Kagome then pulled out flour, butter, eggs, and a pre-made mix of Devil's Food Cake. She was getting a little annoyed with all the egg shell getting in the bowl and the flour going on the floor. "I need to relax and sit--"  
  
Kagome turned to her side towards the steps to see a hanyou sprawled out across the floor. His one leg was on the last few steps and the other on the floor. His head was on the floor and in a dazed look from fall down all those steps. (AN: I would be too if I fell down a dozen steps)  
  
------Fifteen Minutes Before------ Inuyasha growled as he stomped around the well. "Where the hell is that wench? And what was so important that she just had to leave?" What was more important than spending time with him?  
  
"You know what, Kagome." He screamed into the well ".Your not getting anymore time! Ya hear me?! I'm coming to get you now!" He jumped into the well with one quick dash and landed with a thud on the other side at a certain human girl's shrine.  
  
Inuyasha climbed onto Kagome's windowsill and then jumped into her room. Ah, kagome's scent all in this room..accept WHERE'S KAGOME?  
  
"Kagome.?" He wondered what exactly she was doing. She had better not be with that hoho guy or something. Or he would beat the crap out of him if he ever tried anything to his kagome. But some young woman's voice caught his ears. "Crud I'm getting nowhere"  
  
Inuyasha walked toward Kagome's steps anxious to hear what was going on. As he was about to reach down toward the first step he heard her voice pick up again "How am I supposed to finish this in time to get back to Inuyasha and surprise Shippou with it?"  
  
What the heck was she doing? He just stood there hoping she would answer his question. And the last thing he heard before he became unconscious was "I need to relax and sit--"  
  
CRASH!  
  
And then the lights in Inuyasha's head went out. Falling down a staircase wasn't exactly what he wanted to do today.  
  
-----Back to the regular Kagome's View----  
  
"Inuyasha!" She ran over to him and tapped his face lightly with her hand.  
  
"Innnnuuuuuyyyyasssshhhaaa! Hellluuuuu!? Anyone in there?"  
  
She then reached over and put her hands under Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Ugh! I can feel a back ache coming on!"  
  
Kagome lifted Inuyasha and draped him over her shoulders and dragged him and herself to the couch. She flung him with all the energy she had and he collapsed onto the couch. She herself landed with a thud on the couch beside him and fell asleep of exhaustion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so here was the first chapter! I was hoping to make this just one long page accept I have to go to bed. Sorry! I hope we have that snowstorm tomorrow everyone is predicting!! Then I can continue the story.If you guys like it?? *Gives Puppy Dog Eyes* Oh and please R&R!! 


	2. What a mess!

Hey all! I'm sick :( Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I wrote. (Pretty Lazy of me!) But here goes the 2nd and final *sniff* chapter of How to Eat a Cake!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Author's POV  
  
A golden eye opened and scanned its surroundings. 'Where the...Oh no why is Kagome sleeping next to me and why does my head hurt so much'  
  
Inuyasha put his hands up to his head. 'What is going on...' Inuyasha smelled around. A delicious scent filled his nostrils '...CHOCOLATE!'  
  
As if on cue Kagome sat up and stretched.  
  
"Did I really go to sleep for an hour!?" Kagome's focus was coming back to her "The Cake!!" She ran into the kitchen to find a hanyou about to stick his finger into the bowl of cake mix. "Inuyasha no!"  
  
Inuyasha froze. 'Uhoh'. He was in for it, what ever Kagome was doing with this chocolate must have been for an important reason. He finally put the pieces of the puzzle together to see that she was doing something special for Shippou's birthday. But he reaaaalllyyy wanted to eat this chocolate. So it was now or never. He put his finger in the chocolate mix and then licked it. "Yummm!"  
  
"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" and with a crash Inuyasha fell to the floor.  
  
Kagome was angry "That was for Shippou and now you ruined it by putting your finger in the bowl! Do you know how many germs could have gotten into the cake by now? Tons, Inuyasha Tons!! I don't have time to make a new one" Kagome rambled on while Inuyasha sat in the corner in fear. 'This..' he learned 'was why you must never get Kagome angry'  
  
She sat down and sighed looking at Inuyasha's hurt face. She couldn't not feal bad for the way she yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha's own voice, "Feh I don't care" Which meant to Kagome "It's alright" so she took it.  
  
"Now lets see" Kagome pulled out the box which held the directions. She read the next step aloud "Place the mixture into a cake pan and put it in the oven for 10 mins"  
  
She did exactly so and then waited the 10 minutes. She sat at the table playing with her fingers while Inuyasha's face was glued to the oven. And every minute or so he would ask Kagome if the cake was done, annoying her to no end.  
  
The cake smelled so delicious he just wanted to eat it already. 'Not Fair' thought Inuyasha. Then without warning there was a beeping sound which made Inuyasha and his sensitive ears jump. "What the hell is wrong with this thing kagome?!" She turned off the beeping sound that came from the timer. She pulled out some oven gloves and opened up the oven. A nice breeze of heat washed over her face as she pulled out the cake.  
  
It was perfect for shippou besides the fact that Inuyasha had put his finger in it. She turned to her side to see Inuyasha staring at the cake intently. She drew in a breath then said.  
  
"Inuyasha would you like to help me decorate the cake?"  
  
He nodded his head in anticipation. He watched as Kagome pulled out Icing, sprinkles, cake gel (AN: That gelly stuff you use to write with on cakes) and candles.  
  
-----------------10 minutes later  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in an all out war. Icing was going this way and that, the gelly was all over Inuyasha's face. Icing was on kagome's nose. It was not a pretty sight.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked around. What had she and Inuyasha done? The kitchen looked more of a bomb site than the kitchen she used to know. She turned around just as Inuyasha was about to surprise her with an attack full of icing. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and froze as did she. He then looked at her nose. Icing. He had to the urge so he followed it. He closed the gap between kagome and himself and licked the icing off Kagome's nose.  
  
"In..n..uya..sha?" Kagome stuttered. Their faces were still close. Inuyasha's eyes widened, Kagome tasted better than the icing. He leaned in again and closed the space. Instead of what he did before, his lips pressed against hers. He decided that Kagome was better than the cake and kissed her.  
  
Kagome was just as shocked but of course they both knew she enjoyed it. She kissed him back and now they were kissing on the kitchen floor, icing everywhere, sprinkles in their hair, icing on their faces. It was a mess. But who cared, certainly not Inuyasha nor Kagome. It was a dream come true minus the mess. But it was a dream.  
  
They pulled apart for air. "Inuyasha" Kagome started but again was shut up by Inuyasha. "Kagome I love you. With you around me, I feel at ease, calm. With you near me I can be myself and not try to act who people want me to be. You acceot my in all my forms even my messy icing form." Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha I love you too" She hugged him and then he kissed her passionately. She did not reject. Her last thought was 'Sorry Shippou, your cake is going to have to wait'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Awww all done! Who liked it? I did! Hehe but I can't review my own story. Actually I got the story idea when I was making a cake one day, seriously I'm not lying!! Please R&R and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading :) 


End file.
